You belong to me and only me, Got It?
by WhoreForBigTimeRush
Summary: " Im tired of hiding Kenny, I want the world to know that you belong to me and only me' James said, we he was tired and God damm he was going to make it public, Big Time.


Disclamer: I don't own big time rush, I wish you know how many dirty nude things we can do together? (;

Okok hope you guys like, this is my first time posting an one-shoot in a public place that ins't instagram. So yeah, good reading :D

It was a normal day on the Big Time Vacation, the guys were playing a little game of volleybal, the teams were Kendall and Carlos VS James and Logan. The game was 12 to 14, the final point was 16 so James and Logan were close, it was Carlos turn to pass the ball so he did, James being the tallest he blocked easily the ball, Carlos reacted fast and pass it the other team, Logan gave a jump and hit the ball hard doing a spike that neither Kendall or Carlos could react fast enough letting the ball hit the ground. James and Logan did a little happy dance of victory moving their asses towards their boyfriends. Carlos and Kendall rolled their eyes but a a smile creeped on their faces while watching their boyfriends in amused.

"**God I love him**" Carlos says giggling because of how Logan tried to twerk but failed

"**I know right**" Kendall commented watching James throw his million dollar smile towards him, the only tough on my mind was watching my boyfriend so happy, it was so worth it being here in Hawaii. James streched his hand and took my hand pushing me towards his very define and strong chest.

"**Nice game K**" he whisper in my lips, his breath crashing like a ghost into my lips, damm this boy can make me swoon.

"**Thanks Jay, you really know how to play volleyball**" I said, his big bright deep hazel eyes looking into mines, God he was the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. His strong but soft fingers run softly over my knuckles,

"**Jay let me go**" I said above a whisper, I didn't want to ruin his dream because of a big scandal, his dream were coming true everyday and he didn't need this big scandal to ruin it.

"**I'm tired of hiding Kenny, I want the world to know that you belong to me and only me**" my nickname roll out his tongue so smooth, so carefree, man I'm getting hard remembering how talented James tongue is. Our still connected hands are resting on his chest, his chest hair tickling tha back of my hand. I forgot we were on Hawaii in one of the most beautiful beach because James lips connected with mines, his tongue already inside of my mouth making me moan, he let go of my hand to put it on my waist and his other hand behind my neck making the kiss more hot more passionate. My hands traveled over his big and strong arms, his tonguebattling for domination, his gripped on my waist became more strong and pushed me more into him, our lips moving fast and hard but with love and passion combined, they were like puzzle pieces connecting perfectly, the hand that was on my waist was going lower and grabbed my ass, I let out a shriek of surprise and looked into his now darken eyes filled with lust and desire,his lips were now turned into a very sexy smirk and because we were together since high school I knew what was coming

"**Are you sure baby?**'' I whisper on his lips, he only nodded and I jump a little landing on his gripped and hugging his torso with my long legs. He put me agaisnt a big rock and kissed me senseless, his hand were grbbing my ass and I felt his big heavy cock against it.

''**Oh baby you're so big** '' I moaned

"**You want my dick baby? You want my hot and heavy cock in your tight little ass blondie**'' he said raspy in my ear and nibble on my ear lob, I started to dry hump his erection, he let out a high pitch moan and started to rub his erection against mine too. The frictionb of our still clothed erections were making us more horny as fuck and me being me I jumped off James and making my hands move fast around his swim trunks, he was naked in all his glory and his big hard cock very tall and proud, the wind hit his hard cock making his shiver in delight , my mouth wrapped around his cock head twirling my tongue around it.

''**Baby! God bless your tongue**'' he moaned loud, something that turns me fucking on. I sucked and nibble his red head a little bit of pre-cum shooting out of it. He started pushing his 9-10 inch long and 4-5 inch thick cock in my mouth, I stopped his movements hearing a low growl ofdisapproval from his part, making me smirk, I started to massage his length, I looked up to James thru my eyelashes watching James face twist in pleasure, I took it all in and started to bobbing my head up and down slowly making James moaned loud and pushed my mouth more into him, my nose being tickled by his pubic hair. My gag reflexes came but turn down fast relaxing my throat. His dick head started hitting the back of my throat and he moaned loud and long, my hands creeped up massaging his balls.

"**Baby..oh kenny! Don't khjaksha stop!**'' he started moaning words that didn't fucking exist, expect James to do that while having a blow job

"**You're such a slut for my tongue baby**'' I said while bitting a little bit his dick, his back twisted when the pleasure of my words got to him.

"**Oh baby I'm your tongue slut, aKSjakdj OH FUCK!**'' he moaned loud when I bite his balls a little bit. '**'Oh Kenny your warmed on my cock makes me want to fuck your ass so hard you wont walk for a week**" that was the last drop and I started to suck the shit out his beautiful meat stick, I poked his lneght with my tongue, my hands massaging his balls and my head bobbing non-stop.

''**FUCK YES BABY! AJKAKS GOD BLESS YOUR PARENTS FOR HAVING SEX WITHOUT PROTECTION!**'' he shouted with pleasure and the familiar sensation started to twist in his lower stomach, I knew that the orgams was going to hit him so I started to bobbed my head more faster sucking James penis hard, my hazel boy closed his ready to release, three more hard sucks and the orgasm hit him hard

''**OH FUCK BABY! FUCK YOU KENNYBOO!**'' he moaned loud moving his hips humping my mouth which I ket him, running my tongue all over his length. My mouth heat wraping around his sensitive cock, James was a mothafucking fountain, piles of cum were shooting out of James penis, me sucking it all like a pro but it was to much so some of it were running down his chin and lips, James orgasm lasted for 12 seconds, James legs gave out crashing in top of me, he closed his eye and snuggle into my chest, I runned my fingers over his sweaty brown beautiful hair and kissed his temple.

"**I love you Kennyboo**" James said while kissing me, he moaned while tasting himself on my lips

"**I love you too baby boy**" I replied sweetly into my boyfriends lips, I snuggle James in my chest letting him use me as a bed. God I was fucking lucky to have him, maybe next time we should play _Want my tongue on your cock. _

Hope you guys love it, it was fun righting it. So yeah, reviews will be awesome :D

See yah later (;

Sexual Frustrated.

_WhoreForBigTimeRush_


End file.
